Whitelighter
Whitelighters are elite agents who work under the organization M.I.G.H.T. Whitelighters look after new witches and future potential Whitelighters and are like their guardian angels. They protect them and nurture them for their intended destiny and intervene when necessary to help them along their path and keep them safe. They can also be called by their charges. They can constantly hear the lives of their charges in their heads, and if one of them calls their Whitelighter's name, they can usually show up at a moment's notice. Whitelighters are guided and led by a council of top class Whitelighters. The council is in charge of assigning Whitelighters their charges (although sometimes the Whitelighter-Charge connection occurs naturally) and enrolling new Whitelighters into the ranks. Modus Operandi Whitelighters' Modus Operandi is to guide new and powerful good Witches and protect innocents and potential future Whitelighters. Becoming a Whitelighter One can either be a Whitelighter by pursuing a high degree in magical studies, or getting invited to be one by M.I.G.H.T, although the latter is rarer. For people pursuing a high degree in magical studies, if they do well, they will be sent to M.I.G.H.T. Headquarters to be enlisted. The Council will put the enlistees through a trial and subsequently eliminate a few enlistees and the remaining ones will become Whitelighters. For people who are deemed worthy by the Council to be Whitelighters, the Council will send a Whitelighter to recruit them. If the potentials choose to be a Whitelighter, they'll be given a crash course of the things they need to know. They will then be put through the same trial, although most of them make it through the trial as they possess exemplary qualities that deemed them worthy in the first place. Those who become Whitelighters will be imbued with white magic by the Council. They receive a set of powers to help them with their job. These powers include the ability to teleport in a swirl of orbs and the power to heal others. Many Whitelighters are witches, some are Fairies and humans who possess magical powers. However, very few, if not none, are humans who do not possess any prior knowledge about magic. Since being a Whitelighter is a status, Whitelighter magic cannot be passed down through inheriting. The children of a Whitelighter will not possess any Whitelighter powers. Powers and Abilities Many Whitelighters possess powers before becoming a Whitelighter. When they become a Whitelighter, they retain whatever powers they had before. * Orbing: '''The ability to teleport to another place through the use of light blue orbs, via the null dimension. * '''Healing: The ability to heal wounds and any non-major injuries. Depending on the severity of the injury, it might take anywhere between a few seconds to a few minutes to fully heal someone. This power do not work on vampires and anyone with demonic blood in them (whether demons or anyone else with transfused demonic blood for any reason). Whitelighters who are witches can heal using spells. * Sensing: Whitelighters are psychically linked to their charges and can sense their locations as long as they are in the physical plane. Even if they are not on the same plane as him, Whitelighters can still sense whether or not their charges are alive. * Accelerated Healing Factor: Because of their healing powers, Whitelighters have a slightly accelerated healing factor. While it is definitely not as fast as that of Vampires, they can heal slightly faster than humans can. (E.g. It takes a few days for a human to heal from a small cut whereas it takes slightly less than a day for a Whitelighter to heal from one) In addition, the white magic imbued can also serve as a source of magic witches can tap into to empower them so that they can cast stronger spells. Weaknesses * Herbs: Ingestion of a certain herb can suppress magic, including that of a Whitelighter. * Magic: Whitelighters are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. * Mortality: Despite their mystical attributes, most whitelighters are still human and share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, snapped neck, etc.) * Selfless Healing: Despite the fact that Whitelighters have a slightly accelerated healing factor, they cannot use their healing powers on themselves and can be severely injured. Category:Supernatural